


Changes

by Pantherlily



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series one. SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE EIGHT YET. </p><p>Hardy and Miller keep in touch after the Latimer case is closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant as a one shot but I was asked on here and Tumblr to continue so I am. I don't really know where this story is going to be honest. Just kind of me writing up some drabble. Hope you don't mind too much.

After the Danny Latimer case had been closed, Hardy had kept in touch with Miller. Usually just through texts but sometimes they met for coffee, well _she_ had coffee. He usually just sat there being grumpy and hating everything. He had a lot to be bitter about in his opinion. He hadn't expected life to be fair, it never was but a little fucking slack every once in awhile would have been nice. He sighed at his thoughts and shifted in the uncomfortable chair at the cafe, while he waited impatiently. He glanced at his watch. Late. That was unusual for the Detective Sergeant. Don't get anxious. It would make his weak heart beat faster and inevitably cause pain. His distracting thoughts were pushed aside once Miller took the seat opposite of him. He managed the faintest of smiles. “How are Tom and Fred?”

Ellie matched the small smile. “Good. Well, as good as can be expected. Tom is doing better. Acting out less anyway. Fred is to young to know what is going on, thank God.” She refrained from telling him that Tom cried himself to sleep every night. It made her heart break every time. She felt rather helpless about it.

“That's good. And you? Still having nightmares?” Hardy shifted in the chair once more. God, he hated this chair. The cafe. This town. _This_ bloody town. Why had he stayed here? Was this really where he wanted to die? He still refused the surgery and it was just a matter of time before his heart failed him completely. He knew why he had stayed but it wasn't something he would admit to anyone, least of all to himself.

“I'm doing better. I don't have nightmares all the time anymore.” Ellie shrugged a bit. The truth was she hadn't been sleeping. It was the only way to stop the nightmares. She needed to get the focus off her. Change the subject. “Still being a stubborn idiot and refusing the surgery?” She thanked the waiter that had brought her coffee and muffin. She managed another smile as she watched Hardy scowl at the scone placed in front of him.

“Miller, every time you order me scone and every time I don't eat it.” Hardy pushed the plate away from him. “And how many times do I have to tell you? I am _not_ having the surgery.” Why should he? He didn't have anything to live for anymore, assuming he lived through surgery to begin with. He just didn't see the point. He had noticed the bags under her eyes and he used that to his advantage so he wouldn't have to talk about himself anymore. “You aren't sleeping.”

Ellie sighed. “Can't you be a normal person for once? Simply say 'thank you' and eat?” She shook her head disapprovingly, but the smile still tugged at the corner of her lips. She drank her coffee quietly for a moment, deciding to ignore the last comment made at her altogether. “You aren't a Detective Inspector anymore, why do you still wear a suit all the time?”

Hardy had noted the deflection of conversation right away and _he_ was supposed to be the 'stubborn idiot'? He glanced down to what he wore. “What? I don't wear a tie anymore.” It was habit really, to wear it. It just seemed _weird_ not to. He shrugged and shifted again. He could never get comfortable in these damn chairs. How people sat here for hours was beyond him.

Well, this conversation certainly wasn't going far. Their coffee visits had always been short but Ellie had wished for more. She wanted to beg Hardy to get that damn surgery. Tell the stupid man to at least _try_ before giving up. Why was he so impossibly stubborn? Why was she being stubborn and not telling Hardy she _needed_ him. Maybe that was selfish of her, but she didn't have anyone else right now. Everyone else looked at her with pity and she didn't want that.

Hardy raised his eyebrows, it was obvious Miller was thinking about something. But what? He could hazard a few guesses but the inner workings of woman's mind wasn't something he really understood. Should he say something? Just leave? Leaving would probably be fore the best. At least then he would be able to get out of the damn chair. “Good to see you again Miller. Same time next week?”

Was Hardy saying something? Ellie took a moment to focus on the words spoken to her. “Alec, wait.” She put her cup of coffee down and reached out a hand and placed it on his arm lightly.

Alec? That was new. Miller had never called him that before. Was something wrong? Hardy raised his eyebrows inquisitively. “Is everything all right?”

Ellie took a deep breath. “Nothing. Never mind. Same time next week would be fine. I'll see you then.” She didn't bother finishing her coffee and the muffin had gone untouched. She stood up from her chair and made a brisk escape.

Confusion etched his features. Should he chase after her? Something was upsetting her, that much was clear. Was it something he said? He was certain he wasn't anymore of an asshole than he usually was. Hardy sighed and got out of the damnable chair and followed Miller to her car. “Ellie, wait.”

“Don't call me that.” Ellie turned around to face Hardy, pressing him back into her car. She kissed him on the lips. It was rough, needy, and desperate. Exactly what she was feeling lately. She just needed to _feel_ something else for a change. She pulled away, breathing a little heavily. “Just get the damn surgery,” she grumbled before she got in her car and left.

Everything had happened so fast, Hardy was still trying to process it all even after it had ended. Miller had just kissed him and he'd had enough wits to move out of the way when he heard the sound of the engine starting. He stared after the car, long after it was out of sight. Right. Maybe he should get the pace maker after all. He wouldn't like it. He would hate it, just like everything else. Except for Ellie, she was all right. Sometimes one thing could bring about the biggest changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Miller avoided him after that day. Hardy had tried texting her and went to their usual cafe at the usual time but she didn't show. Embarrassed about the kiss no doubt. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it himself. It had been nice but technically she was still married. They still needed to talk about it. Had it meant something? Just the heat of a moment thing? There was only one way he could think of that would make her meet with him. A selfish choice? Oh probably, but he deserved to be selfish every now and then didn't he?

Hardy was laying in the hospital. He was going to get that stupid surgery. It wasn't for a few hours though, so he sent a text to Miller. That should get her to show up and it came as no surprise when she arrived a little over an hour after he sent it. He smirked a bit. “Is having major surgery the only way I can get you to see me now?”

Ellie was still feeling a bit awkward about the kiss, so she had avoided her former boss. She managed a faint smirk back. “No. Look, I'm sorry about the kiss I just...” She trailed off as she slumped into the chair next to the hospital bed.

“No need to apologize Miller. I get it. You are lonely and vulnerable right now.” Hardy gave a slight shrug.

Oh. Was that what he had thought? Of course. Why would Hardy think otherwise? “Yeah. Right.” Ellie cleared her throat and avoided the man's gaze.

Hardy frowned a bit. Said the wrong thing again, no doubt. Had it meant more to Miller than that? He didn't want to take advantage of her current fragile state and she was _still_ married. Grant it, the divorce was in the works but after what had happened to him it was _wrong_ in his eyes. Assuming, Miller wanted to pursue anything. That and he needed to survive the operation first. He was a little scared but he would never say so. As the silence lengthened, so did the awkward tension. He decided to try and break the ice. “Did you mean it as otherwise? Perhaps I shouldn't have assumed?”

Ellie looked up at Hardy. Were they really going to talk about this before he had major surgery? “You are partially right. I am rather lonely but...” She trailed off for a moment. “But as maddening and annoying as I find you at times, I feel like we have some sort of connection.” Lame. That had sounded really lame, hadn't it?

Hardy smirked a bit. He supposed she was right thought. They had been talking a lot lately, more so than they had worked together. “I just don't want you to feel like I am trying to take advantage of your current fragile state.” And he wasn't. In fact, he hadn't ever intended on taking an interest in someone again. He hadn't thought he would live that long, might not yet. Also after his wife's betrayal, he wasn't really sure he wanted to try again. Yet, here he was getting the pace maker.

Ellie nodded. That made sense. “We can talk about it more when you get out of surgery. Right now, you should just relax and not worry about anything.”

_If_. Hardy kept his doubts to himself. Miller was already having a hard enough time as it was, there was no need to add to her troubles. Usually sparing someone of feelings wasn't something he did but the Detective Sargent was still trying to cope with her husband having a strange affair with an eleven year old boy that he had killed.

Ellie frowned a bit the silence. Hardy was thinking about something but she wasn't sure what. “You look tense. Are you nervous about the surgery?” She didn't really expect a straight answer. Hardy wasn't known for talking about his feelings. He was always so distant and hard.

“Nawww. I'm just tired of laying in this damn bed. These hospital beds are almost as uncomfortable as those chairs at the cafe.” Hardy gave a slight smirk. It faded when a nurse came in. Right. It was time then.

“I'll be here when you wake up.” Ellie smiled at Hardy and reached out hand, taking his briefly and giving it a small squeeze of reassurance.


	3. Chapter 3

The surgery took a few hours and Miller wasn't sure what to do with herself while waiting. She went down to the cafe but she wasn't particularly hungry for anything. She ended up back in Hardy's room, waiting impatiently for her friend to return. She had to believe everything would turn out fine. She wasn't sure if she go through another loss. At least, not so soon.

Eventually, Hardy was wheeled into the room. He had a tube down his throat breathing for him, probably to help regulate breathing while he was still under anesthesia. He looked so vulnerable and helpless and it was strange to see him like that, since Miller didn't think either of him. She spoke to the doctor briefly. Hardy was going to be okay. The surgery had gone well and without complications. Good. They had both worried for nothing.

The question was, what now? Were her and Hardy going to see each other more often? Would he want to? She had really messed things up by kissing him, hadn't she? Miller sighed at her thoughts. She wasn't sure what she wanted herself. She knew Alec, it was weird to think of him like that, was her only stabilizing force in her life right now. After everything that had happened, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to keep it together without him there to help her through it. Perhaps she was was just underestimating herself. Another sigh but when she heard movement come from the bed she turned her attention to it immediately and gave the man a small smile. “Welcome back.”

Hardy had only just woken up and already he was irritated. There was tube rammed down his throat. Who would be happy with that? The sounds of the machine greeted his ears first and then Miller's voice. He turned his head and smirked behind the tube as best as he could. He lifted his hand to tug at it, hoping the message was conveyed that he wanted the damn thing out immediately.

Miller returned the smirk and nodded. “Let me see if I can find someone.” She got up out of the chair and went to the nurse's station. She spoke to to nurse, who said they would find the doctor. She thanked them and went back to Hardy's room. “Someone should be in to take it out soon.” She fell back into the chair, opting for silence for now since he couldn't answer at the moment.

Hardy nodded in return and stared up at the ceiling while he waited. Waiting. He hated it. The bed too. It wasn't very comfortable. Just like the cafe chairs, he thought wryly with a smirk. It seemed like an eternity until the doctor came.

“Mr. Hardy, on the count of three I will remove the tube and I will need you to exhale deeply. Please nod if you understand.” The Doctor was standing next to the bed as he peered down at his patient.

What wasn't to understand? Seemed pretty self explanatory. Hardy nodded anyway and when the time came he exhaled with a cough at the end. He coughed a few more moments, ignoring the pain in his chest where he had just been sliced open. “When can I go home?”

“Two or three days. We want to keep you here for observation. Make sure the pace maker is working properly. I'll be back to check in on you later.” The doctor smiled and then left the room.

Hardy was going to argue but the doctor was already gone. He sighed his annoyance and looked over to Miller. “You don't have to stay, if you don't want. You have children who need to be taken care, especially right now.”

“Someone should be here with you. What about your daughter? Would you like me to let her know what is going on?” Miller didn't want to leave, but Hardy was right her children needed her right now and she couldn't very well be two places at once. And the thought of having them sit in a hospital with her after recent events didn't sit right with her. “I can stay for a little bit.”

Hardy closed his eyes at the mention of his daughter. He didn't want her see him like this. “No. It's fine. I'm fine. I don't know why they just won't let me leave.” His eyes finally opened again, but stayed looking up at the ceiling.

“They aren't letting you leave because you just had major surgery. Why are you always so stubborn about things?” Miller managed a small smile, despite her chastising words.

“Why do you always feel the need to mother me?” Hardy shifted his gaze over to Miller, a slight smirk on his lips.

“I'm not 'mothering you.' It's called being a decent human being. You should try it.” Miller matched his smirk.

“Fair enough,” Hardy grumbled. He didn't have the energy to keep up the banter. The drugs he was hooked up to were probably making him tired and he gave into the pull, eyes closing.

“Stubborn bastard,” Miller muttered as she watched Hardy drift off.


End file.
